Conveyance systems, such as elevator systems, use machines to impart force to a car carrying passengers. The machines employed may need to provide varying power levels depending on the application. For example, an elevator for hoisting larger loads requires a higher power machine. The machines are driven by a drive unit having electrical power requirements meeting the machine load requirements. Typically, when a machine is required to handle higher loads, a high power drive unit needs to be developed or sourced, and tested for proper operation (e.g., certified). The process of selecting a specific drive unit for each machine load is time consuming and costly.